Please Don't Hate Me
by SkyGem
Summary: …because "Goodbye" is just my way of saying "I love you." One-shot. Angst. Broken 8059. Hinted 2759.


Summary: Please don't hate me…because "Goodbye" is just my way of saying "I love you." One-shot. Angst. Broken 8059. Hinted 2759.

SkyGem: Lols, I just love writing angst, even if it does make my heart hurt sometimes…it's fun. Anyways, the summary of this fic actually came from a quote from one of my earlier fics ("Never Let Go"). I just tweaked it a bit and added a plot. I'm surprised, though, that I wrote this, since I absolutely can't stand 8059 normally...weird. Anyways, I hope you guys like, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"I want to break up."

When Hayato heard these five words, the first thought to come to his mind was that it was a dream.

Because there was no way that **his** Takeshi would really say that.

Takeshi had told him that he loved him, that he would always watch over him. Had that all been a lie?

Feeling suddenly irritated at that careless smile that was still on the idiot's face, even now, Gokudera growled out just one word; "Why?"

Takeshi just shrugged, his smiled becoming sheepish and a tad apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I don't see you as more than a friend. At first, I thought I could learn to love you, but I'm sorry, Hayato, it's just not working. Can we please just go back to how we were? Can we just go back to being friends?"

And of course, all Hayato wanted to scream was that no, they couldn't do that, because he _loved_ the stupid baseball idiot, but he couldn't do that, never in a million years. So instead, he just nodded, his face carefully expressionless, and said, "Whatever, yakyuu baka. I guess it's better this way; now I can give all my loyalty to Juudaime, just like before."

A wide, relieved smile crossed the rain guardian's face and he said, "Yokatta na! I thought you'd hate me, Hayato! I'm so glad we could deal with this calmly!"

Falling back into a habit cultivated in his teenage years, the silveret merely sneered and said, "You're such an idiot. Why Juudaime ever chose you as his rain guardian, I'll never know."

And, as expected, Takeshi just reacted as he'd always done. That is to say, he laughed and waved it off, saying, "I'm sure Tsuna has his reasons!"

Hayato felt his heart clench, wondering how the older male could be so cruel as to show him that smile, that laugh, again so soon after their break up. It just set his wounds to bleeding again.

"Che. Whatever," he said, turning around. "Anyways, I have to go find Juudaime now; important business."

"Hai hai! Tell Tsuna I said hi!" replied the swordsman.

Hayato didn't reply, merely continuing to walk away in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

The moment he turned the corner, though, and was out of sight of his ex, the storm guardian stepped up his pace, and before long, he was at the large, elaborately carve doors of his boss.

Without even pausing to knock, the silveret pushed open the doors and entered the room, which had a cozy feeling to it, always welcoming, and decorated with pictures of him and the other guardians. There were even some of Kyoya in there, though how his boss had managed to get his hands on them, no one had any idea.

Upon hearing him enter, Tsuna glanced up from the paperwork he'd been doing, and immediately, his expression became concerned. "Hayato?" he asked, worried for his best friend.

And it was then that Hayato lost the last of his inhibitions about letting his boss see him like this, in his most vulnerable of states. He knew that, with Tsuna, he was safe, that the brunet would never think less of him for something like this.

So he did what he had desperately wanted to do ever since he heard those dreaded five words.

Hayato let the tears slip out of his eyes and onto his face, letting his pain wash away with the tears.

"T-that idiot dumped me!" he choked out.

* * *

The moment Hayato had disappeared, Takeshi let the smile fall off his face and allowed a single tear to escape onto his flushed cheeks.

Outside, the dark clouds blanketing the sky finally released their torrential downpour, letting free all the tears and pain that Takeshi had hidden deep in his heart, never to escape into the outside world.

Looking down, Takeshi placed a hand over his chest, over his rain necklace.

"_I did the right thing, didn't I, guys?"_ he questioned his box animals in a whisper. _"Hayato deserves the best, doesn't he?"_

There was no spoken response, but Takeshi suddenly felt a warm feeling in his heart, and he had to choke back a sob.

"_I just had to set him free, so that he could find his way home, home to Tsuna. Because I know, I've known all this time. Tsuna deserves to be with him so much more than I do; Tsuna can cherish Hayato so much better than I can, and I promised him, didn't I? I promised Hayato that I would always protect his happiness, even if it means hurting him in order to do so…even if it means hurting myself in order to do so._

"_So please don't hate me, Hayato. Because this time, GOODBYE is just a painful way of saying I LOVE YOU."_

* * *

SkyGem: Yeah, very cheesy, sappy fic, but I happen to like it that way XD…once in a while at least. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, ne? Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? Ciao!

P.S. I'm thinking of probably writing a short drabble sequel to "Figment of Me" of Tsuna's first time visiting the Vongola Mansion in real life and as you can tell, that'll also be angst-filled. Look forward to it, ne?


End file.
